Over The sea and through the woods
by jesika090
Summary: a trip that could change many peoples outlooks: im reeally bad at summaries please read parings to be revealed in ch. 3
1. chapter 1

Over the Sea and Through the Woods   
  
PA system-"This is the principal and I have an announcement to make. The top six ranking students will be participating in a student leadership conference during the first two weeks of summer vacation. And those lucky six are: Paris Gellar, Rory Gilmore, Henry Cho, Louise Grant, Madeline Tucker, and David Sarintino. Please meet in E-10 at lunch today to get further information. That is all."   
  
Rory cringed as she though of spending two whole weeks with the three stooges. * This is going to be horrendous* The rest of the morning went uninterrupted and dragged by as Rory waited for the bell to ring for lunch.   
  
"Thank you all for coming. As I'm sure you are all excited to get the details of this trip we will begin."   
  
The teacher in charge of this whole shindig was Ms. Toluse. She went on to tell the students that the student leadership conference they would be attending if possible would be held aboard a cruise and they would each be rooming with a student of the same sex from another school that is participating. The conference would last two weeks and there would be workshops as well as free time to make friends and have fun.   
  
"Well Ms. Toluse you can count Madeline and I in," exclaimed Louise with excitement.   
  
Ms. Toluse to all of the students to take the paperwork and have their parents sign it by the end of the week.   
  
"Can you believe this it is exactly what I need to help pad my college applications" proclaimed an ecstatic Paris. "Rory your going to go right I don't want to be stuck with dumber and dumberer for two whole weeks you have to go."   
  
"Yeah I guess I could go I'm not doing anything yet this summer."   
  
Rory hurried along to her next class which was French her last final of the day. She was so happy that it was the last week of hell for this year.   
  
She finished her final before the bell so she decided to look over the materials Ms. Toluse had given her for the trip. She saw that the cruise was to the Bahamas and it was actually three days there and back but they stayed on one of the islands for a whole week. *I've always wondered what the  
  
Bahamas were like this might not be so bad after all.*  
  
"Luke, coffee!!!" yelled Rory as she walked into diner.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"You have no idea. I have to go on a cruise."  
  
"Oh well when you put it like that then is sounds really bad"  
  
"it's a cruise with loads of Chilton like people."  
  
"Oh I got ya" said Luke as he set down a large coffee I front of her on the counter. Rory breathed in the sweet smell of coffee right before she dove in and drink it all.  
  
Rory went home to study some more for her final the next day. She sprawled out across the couch using the table and couch to hold all of the notes for her history class which was her only final tomorrow.  
  
"Hey sweets, dinner at luke's?" called Lorelei as she walked in the door from work at the inn.  
  
"Sure" Rory was so caught up in what she was doing she had no idea what she had agreed to.  
  
"So I got abducted by aliens today and they made me take weird pills and they did a full body cavity search"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"RORY are you listening to me??"  
  
"what?"  
  
"That's what I thought. Do you want to go get dinner at Luke's?"  
  
"Oh that sounds so good right now lets go" 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Over the River And Through the Woods  
  
Rating: G for now maybe higher later but I doubt it  
  
Disclamer: Sorry I forgot to put one on the first chapter so here goes.. I own nothing im a broke high school student and I can hardly afford gas money so please don't sue me. Thanx a bunch *muah* s.w.a.k.  
  
AN: please review this for me im not very confident in my writing and I wont do it ny more if no one wants me to so pleases tell me if I should continue and be honest now on to the story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lorelei and Rory walk arm in arm to luke's and then sit down at the counter.  
  
"What can I get you guys tonight? Two usuals and coffee??"  
  
"That would be great Luke thanks. So Rory how was your day in hell you only have a very few left you know." Says Lorelei with enthusiasm.  
  
"It was ok."  
  
Lorelei feels Rorys forhead, " ok are you sure you're my daughter, you hate Chilton it's never ok."  
  
Rory explains the whole leadership conference thing to her mom unexcitedly.  
  
" oh my gosh how come you aren't doing a little dance right now. The Bahamas just think of the possibilities where are you staying when you get there? What other schools are going to be there? Do you get to see pictures of the guys before you meet them?" raves Lorelei.  
  
"Mom don't freak its just some dumb conference it might be ok but Paris will be there and probably annoy me to no end the whole time. I don't even know if I will go yet I mean I know I told Paris I would but I can always take it back."  
  
Lorelei proceeded to rant and rave about how she was going weather she liked it or not cause it would help her with Harvard and she might make some new friends ,blah, blah, blah.. She went on for so long that Luke threw them out of the diner.  
  
The next day at Chilton  
  
Rory walks to Ms. Toluse's room during morning break to turn in her permission forms and get her information packet for the final details like when and where their cruise left. The rest of the day was uneventful except for finding out that all of the Chilton students asked to the conference had accepted that very day.  
  
The rest of the week went off without a hitch and Rory aced all of her finals (duh). So she was at home packing and getting ready to go.  
  
Though here mom insisted she just needed to look at this as a free cruise and not worry so much about the little things like Pairs or seminars Rory was still skeptical and couldn't help but wonder what the next two weeks had in store for her. She packed all summery clothes, because her mom said it would be very hot in the Bahamas, plus two of her most modest bathing suites (one pieces) and eight books.  
  
"Rory let's go we have to get you to the dock on time or you don't get to go."  
  
"Boo hoo. What a shame that would be," she walked out into the living room carrying her two suitcases. "These seem really heavy for the amount of stuff I packed."  
  
"Oh honey don't be sill now come on we are going to be late as it is."  
  
Lorelei and Rory rushed to the dock and found the group of Chilton students waiting there for her. They said their goodbyes and then Lorelei had to leave.  
  
"Ok kids I have your room assignment in my hand and I would like you to come and get them. You have been placed in rooms according to the personality charts you filled out along with you application. There will be no switching of rooms. The rooms are actually large suites with two bedrooms and a common room in the middle. There will be two girls in one of the rooms and two boys in the other. We are trusting you to be on your best behavior," announced Ms. Toluse.  
  
Rory got her room number and went to board the ship. When she looked at her room number and then at Paris's she was overjoyed not only were they no where near each other they were on totally separate decks. *Maybe this won't be so bad after all*  
  
After Rory had gotten through the initial gate to get on the boat it was like she was on a whole new planet. There was plush crimson carpet covering the floors and dark wooden panels covering the wall of the ship. The main entrance had high ceilings and a chandler hanging from it. As she walked up the stair case she noticed she was the only one who looked like they had never been on one of these ships before. Everyone else just strode up the stairs presumably to their rooms as fast as they could. She took a full 15 minutes to get to her room just drinking in her new surroundings. *This might not be bad at all. I might like it a lot in fact* 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Over the Sea and Through the Woods  
  
Rating: G for now  
  
Parings: It's a surprise until the character is introduced  
  
Disclamer: So I'm still a broke high school student with no gas money and I own nothing but the plot and all original characters. Plz don't sue me *muah* s.w.a.k.  
  
AN: Thanx to smile1 and lukerules for reviewing you both rock my socks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rory and Paris had parted ways to get to their rooms. Rory walked into her suite to find only one other person in there.  
  
"Hi! I'm rory. I'm guessing we are suite mates" said Rory.  
  
"Yep I would guess so. I'm James I go to Rowllands high in Connecticut where do you go?" replied James.  
  
"I go to Chiton Acadamy also in Connecticut," rory responded.  
  
"Oh cool the other guy here said he used to go to Chilton but he went to go explore the ship before the mandatory life boat drill. OH damn I'm so bad with name it was drisden or christen or something like that."  
  
"Well I've only gone to Chilton for a few years so I probably don't know him. It's a K-12 School. So he was most likely gone before I got there."  
  
"Oh that's cool. Well would you like to accompany me to check out the ship. I'm bored and this is a cruise your supposed to have fun all the time right?"  
  
"Sure why no I guess I can unpack later."  
  
Rory and James walked around the ship and found out that there was a teen dance club and an extensive bar but they wouldn't get much use out of that. They decided that they would go to the club together later that night if they didn't have to do anything for the conference. *Wow this is defiantly turning out better then I thought I'm hanging out with a cute boy on a huge cruise ship with nothing to do except have fun oh and those weird seminars but its all good*  
  
As Rory and James headed back to their rooms she spotted Pairs across the hall.  
  
"Rory where are you going we must be getting to the life boat drill now. Honestly sometimes I don't know where head is you see a nice boy and bam no brains at all. Oy anyways we must be going now nice to meet you .. Ugh..."  
  
"James my name is James I'm one of Rory's suitemates," replied James.  
  
"Well it is very nice to meet you I dare say we will be seeing more of eachother on this trip," replies Paris as she grabs Rory's arm and walks towards their station for the lifeboat drill. Rory threw a look of regret to James as she was wisked away by a rambling Paris.  
  
Rory and Paris found their place among the many students there for the conference and the adults taking their summer vacation.  
  
"oh my this is infuriating. Rory half of these adults are already drunk. This is not acceptable I'm going to go find the cruise director and let her know of this."  
  
Rory breathed a sigh of relief as Paris left on her "mission." She looked around for anyone she knew so she wouldn't have to stand there alone but they were promptly dismissed and she decided to head back to her room to unpack and see if her other suitemates had gone back there.  
  
When she arrived back at her room she was the only one there so she went to unpack. As she opened her suitcases she discovered that nothing she had packed was actually still in there.  
  
"Mom!!! That's the last time I let her near my luggage."  
  
"Who?" replied a tall blonde that had just entered the room unannounced.  
  
"Wow oh hi! I'm Rory and I was referring to my mother she repacked everything in my suitcases. Now I'll have nothing to wear she packed all very reveling clothes and a few nice dresses. What am I going to do now. I have nothing to wear to the welcome dinner tonight. Oh now I'm just rambling sorry I tend to do that a lot."  
  
"Hehehe It's ok I ramble a lot too. My name is Kelly and I think you would be surprised at how many of the girls will be wearing stuff worse than that to the dinner tonight so you'll be fine," said Kelly.  
  
"Thanks we should probably get dressed and go down to the dinner then," replied Rory.  
  
The two girls dressed quickly and walked together to the dining hall that was specially reserved for conference students and teachers. When they got there they found that they were seated according to their suite numbers. Kelly and Rory found their table and sat down to wait for the guys.  
  
James and another guy walked up to the table and sat down but Rory's back was turned because she had been talking to Kelly who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Why hello Mary," said a blonde Adonis seated across the table from Rory.  
  
*No it can't be he's at military school in North Caroilna* Rory held her breath and turned to face the voice. *wow he looks good. I did not just think that this is Tristan he's annoying he tortures me for fun.*  
  
"Hey Tristan," replied a flustered Rory.  
  
"Do you two know eachother?" asked Kelly. She was very openly checking out Tristan.  
  
"We sure do you see Mary here has been in love with me for a very long time she just doesn't know it," replied a very cocky Tristan.  
  
"In your dreams Tristan."  
  
"Oh you have no idea Mary."  
  
Dinner continued without any major catastrophe. *I think I missed our banter*  
  
"Hey Mary you ok? You've been sitting there staring into space for the past 10 minutes. If you had been staring at me I would understand but your not staring at anything," questioned Tristan.  
  
"Huh oh I'm fine," responded Rory as she came out of her daze.  
  
"That you are Mary that you are. And since we are on the topic I hear they have a hot dance club here for teen do you want to go with me tonight. We could catch up on old times."  
  
"We weren't on the topic but I can't anyways cause I already told James I would go with him to the club tonight," replied Rory smugly.  
  
"I'll go with you!" piped up Kelly.  
  
"Uh sure ok that would be cool." Tristan sounded a little disappointed. But not devastated.  
  
After the dinner and speeches by the heads of the conference Kelly and Rory went back to their room to get ready for the club.  
  
"oh my God Rory you look totally fabulous. All of the guys are going to be drooling over you tonight," exclaimed Kelly when she saw Rory come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks but I really don't know how you convinced me to wear this I fell like I'm naked. And you look much better than I do." Rory looked in the mirror with a worried look on her face. "I think I'm going to go change."  
  
"No, no, no you can't change you look great please just go like this. Do it for me." Kelly gave her puppy dog eyes and whimpered.  
  
"Fine, fine I guess let's go then. We still have to go see if the guys are ready to go."  
  
They waked out of their room and across the common room the door of the guys bedroom. Kelly knocked and James answered the door.  
  
"Wow you girls great let me go get Tristan and we can bounce."  
  
Just then Tristan walked up behind James. "hey you all ready to..." Tristan was speechless at what he saw. Rory was wearing a short black miniskirt and a deep red top with a black heart in the bottom left corner. Her hair was loosely curled and she had glittery body shadow all over the skin exposed from the black tank top.  
  
"Ya I think we are ready to go." Replied Kelly as she giggled at his reaction to Rory's appearance.  
  
They walked down the corridor to the dance club with Rory tugging at the bottom of her skirt and Tristan sneaking glances at her every couple of steps. "What is your problem I know I look ridiculous but you don't have to keep looking at me," said a frustrated Rory.  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't look ridiculous. You actually look quite the opposite of ridiculous." Just then they reached the club entrance and were ushered inside by the growing crowd. When they got in the two couples split up and Rory and James went to find a table and to get a drink.  
  
AN: Thanks for taking the time to read and if you feel likeit please take the time to review. You know you want to. Just push that little purple button down there and I'll give you a cookie ( 


End file.
